love for a moment
by saquin
Summary: kagome comes back afte getting in a fight with inuyasha, but this time she comes back seeking revenge!
1. love for a moment

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else, thanks.  
  
THIS STORY IS KINDA STRANGE AND IS IN KAGOMA'S POINT OF VEIW. I GOT THIS STORY IDEA FROM MY SISTER AND HER PERMISSION TO POST IT. SO ENJOY. *****************************************************  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Ok I'm back to the fuedual era. why did I go home again? Did I have a rest? Did we run out of bandages? Was it a hoilday? Oh yeah I went home because inuyasha had to have "time to think about him and kikyou and I". How dare he tell me that in my face like that. Its like he was basically telling me to go, and I obeyed him.  
  
Oh well, he's expcting me back now so I should go, wait, I should be able to worry him like he worried me. And when he asks, I'll yell at him like he did to me. I'll just hang out in the woods for the night. Yeah, in a foxhole or someting. Ok, now where do we find a foxhole.  
  
I never knew how spooky the forest was at night. You can barely see anythingcause its so foggy.Am I still in the forest of Inuyasha? I havent seen a tree yet. Where am I?  
  
Just my luck now it started raining too. I know this can't be Inuyashas forest all the trees are lush with leaves and there are more flower bushes and waterfalls. If it wasnt for the rain I would've dived into that hotspring. And the rain is only coming down harder.  
  
I'm getting a cold shower with no soap and my clothes are still on. I can see a cave, I hope no one's home.  
  
Good, its abandoned, lucky I got in here its chaos out there. If Inuyasha was out there he would smell like wet dog for weeks.  
  
Wait a second,.. is that Inuyasha? I think I justed skipped a beat. Thats not Inuyasha, its.. Sesshoumaru! I must be in his lands. Damn,never knew i could walk that fast. He's leaning on a tree, he's soaked to his damn bones!  
  
I would think maybe Inuyasha coming out in this rain to look for me but Sesshoumaru? Why is he out here? I dont even think he know I'm here.  
  
He's basically sitting down.Its a miracle, he can sit! Wait he's ... his hands are over his head. What the hell is he doing? I cant help it but he looks so sad. No he's lonely.He's lonely? How's that possible, doesn't he own this land? How can he be lonely? Where's Jaken and Rin?  
  
******************************************************** THERE YOU GO. TELL ME WHAT U THINK.I'LL ONLY CONTIUNE IF I GET SOME REVEIWS. SO PLEASE SEND NO MATTER IF THEIR GOOD OR BAD. 


	2. friend or foe?

*************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!!!  
  
i finally got time to put up a new chapter! thanx to ladeekisz,tanya,gianisesshie, Dar Rain and any other reviewers i might have missed .  
  
hope u like.^_^ oh , yeah and half way threw the story i changed it from kagome's point of veiw to a normal point of veiw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch.2 'friend or foe?'  
  
~* kagome*~  
  
Can't he smell me yet? Its raining so hard I can barely see him. I swear I saw a tear! Is he crying!? Maybe its just the rain playing tricks on me. I dont think Ive noticed it before , but when hes not trying to kill u he looks... handsome. omg, did I just think that. I must be loosing my mind.  
  
Maybe Im just tired . Yeah , ill go to sleep and this will all go away.  
  
(the next morning)  
  
Ahh, the sun its morning. I wonder if Inuyasha is looking for me yet. I wonder if ... Sesshoumaru is still out there. Yeah, hes still out there. ooooo just seeing him gives me the chills.  
  
(ok this is were the point of veiw changes)  
  
Kagome walks over to Sesshoumaru's sitting figure. She kneals down to see if he is asleep or not. His eyes are closed.  
  
"Wow, hes really sleeping."  
  
She traces the out line of his face , feeling the curves of his cheeks and the softness of his skin. She traces his moon and stripes before tracing his lips softly. She lifts his hair away from his eyes to have his eyes suddenly open. Sshe jumps back alittle. 'Hes awake , what have i done? Was he awake all this time?!'  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Why were you touching me?"  
  
"Cause ...I can! What were you doing in the rain and why are you asking me so many questions?"  
  
"Thats none of ur business and these are my lands. I can ask you as many questions as I please. Which brings me to my next question why are you in my lands ?"  
  
" I got lost...Im sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
" For ...um ...getting lost, I guess. Dont kill me please."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
" Well im ...and Inuyasha...and you ....then...I always thought....and you hated me right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where you crying last night?"  
  
"Mmm...no"  
  
" Have u smelt , or seen Inuyasha yet?"  
  
"No , why?"  
  
"Well, you see Im not really 'lost'. I ran away from Inuyasha to worry him cause we were fighting and I got lost in the rain. I hid in the cave and saw you ."  
  
"Really, why would you and him be fighting?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
" Nevermind, its not my place to know."  
  
" Its ok I dont mind. but why are you being so... nice?"  
  
"Do you want me to be mean?"  
  
"No thats ok."  
  
"Have fun finding your way home Kagome. I got important matters to attend to."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumps off into the woods. Kagome watches him leave when she notices she smells like meldew. She walks down to the spring. laying her clothes on a rock to dry she washes off. She still can't believe she had a conversation with Sesshoumaru without him ripping her to peices.  
  
But little does she know there are eyes looking and a hunger growing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how did u like it?  
  
the next chapter will be coming soon! so send in lots of reviews.(eats up cookie ladeekisz gave me) thanx to all those who reviewed ladeekisz tanya gianisesshie dark rain and all those other readers! im a machine , i live on reviews . review, review , review , review, review. thanx 4 reviews . good bye have fun.  
  
saquin*-.-* 


	3. kuro sora

  
  
DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE , DONT SUE!!!  
  
ok for all yu hattas I dont care about my grammer, im not in Kindergarten . Flamers will be discarded and used for warmth. Thank you for all of those gave me a good review. Forget all of those who didnt. meanie.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The demon came in closer, its prey the shikon-no-tama, its victim Kagome. It jumped out out of the bushes and with its teeth bared and drool rolling down its mouth it lunged at Kagome. Kagome jumped to avoid being taking a bit out of and grabbed her towel to wrap around her and let out a ear splittling scream. "Inuyasha!!!"  
  
The demon got on its hind legs and slowly walked over to the cowering and frightned Kagome. The fear raiding of her was addictive. When he was about 3ft. away he stopped. His hungry smile faded to a looked of puzzlement and surprise. Its top half slowly disconnected from the bottom into the water, tainting the water with its blood which was splattering everywhere. The grim face slayer stood behind the slayed demon.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the blood-stained spring ready to fight. His eyes taking in the now dead demon then focusing on Sesshomaru. "Why the hell are you here?" asked Inuyasha in a shocked filled voice. "What do you thnk? I killed the demon and saved your wench." Sesshomaru said. "I was going to, since when is it your job to save Kagome?" " She was in danger and you weren't there," He answered coldly, "and besides you two were fighting." "Feh so what, our fighting it's none of your business, you ass." Sesshomaru gave his cold emotionless stare.  
  
Kagome watches the two fight as if they don't even know shes there and naked. "OK, guys. I'm naked so get the fuck out of here, so I can change," shouted Kagome in anger. "Only if you come with me you bitch,"said Inuyasha. "Well, I'm not your bitch and I would rather go with Sesshomaru," retorted Kagome. "Then go with him see if I care you ungreatful slut," said Inuyasha in a hatred filled voice. "Maybe I will,". "Fine,". Inuyasha walked away into the forest with a heavy heart. Then to break the silence Sesshomaru says," I thought you hated me," more of a statement then a question. "I do.. I mean I did. I don't know.." "I don't know I mean I don't really know after saving my life" " Look, she said," can I stay with you until I'm ready to leave?"  
  
thanx 4 reading!! its the end of the story so im useing slang. thanx to all who gave me cookies, u know who u r. im sorry for the grammer, i know it sux u dont have to tell me cause i already know! thanx to: ladeeksz tanya gianisesshie sango/miroku 4ever hidden one chibi youkai and whoever else! and for the hatta (aarcale) go away .if u dont like it im sorry but its ok with me so. thss. eats all da cookies and milk , while flexing mucles.he he. bye  
saquin-.- 


	4. the mansion

  
  
DISCLAIMER:I STILL DONT OWN INUYASHA , BUT DAMN I WISH I DID!!!  
  
sorry for the wait ,i just published a new lemon called bad girls and i was busy with my other stories, so please forgive me!! if you want this to turn into a lemon tell me but if not then it will remain the storyline it is. here you go , and yes i know some of the characters are ooc, it sucks doesnt it!?!  
  
'the mansion'  
  
kagome had , so-called ,persuaded him to take her home with him. yet she was not really sure if he just said yes so he could try to get the tetsiaga from inuyasha by randsom.  
  
either way she was happy, she didnt have to listen to a lecture or hear inuyasha yelling at her for think about going with sesshoumaru.  
  
sesshoumaru on the other hand couldnt find out why shewast afraid of going to his home. he always thought she would think of his home as a torture chamber or worse!  
  
but he thought as long as she wasnt going to bug the shit out of him or follow him around all day then it would be like she wasnt even there. it was bad enough with jaken and rin following him around bugging him about shit, he didnt need another person doing the same.  
  
still he kept thinking of how he was letting a mere mortal into his home , but then again rin was a mortal to and the two would probably keep each other busy.  
  
when they got to the mansion he let her of his back and walked in, she quickly followed behind.  
  
his house was big , much bigger then kagomes of course! there were tapastrys hanging from the walls, and a red carpet covered the a black marble stoned floor.  
  
the rooms all had balconies with green ivy rapped around the railings. the hallways were wide and the ceiling so far up she knew she couldnt even reach it with a long latter. vases were displayed on coffee tables and the dinning room table .  
  
on the other hand , there were also bloodstained swords , daggers, knives and chains in glass cases. there was also a occasional art peice on the wall here and there.  
  
rin poked her head ou of her room the instant kagom walked by.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"o hello rin. it looks like i might be staying her for alittle bit."  
  
"really , wow . come , come i will show you were you can sleep and give yo a tour of the whole mansion!!"  
  
"um , alright lets go!"  
  
the two walk to the guest rooms and pick out a room for kagome.then they walk downstairs to see sesshoumarus study and kitchen.  
  
after the 'rin' tour , the two go in the garden to pick flowers until dinners ready (while sesshoumaru bets the shit out of jaken for anoyying him with questions about kagome).  
  
when dinner is ready they all go to eat , ...in silence. kagome keeps looking up from the meal to see what sesshoumarus doig . for some reason she cant keep her eyes off him. rin pokes her and whispers in her ear...  
  
" why do you keep looking at sesshoumaru-sama ? are you not hungry."  
  
"im just ... imnot looking at him i was looking at the picture behind him."  
  
" the one of the horse?"  
  
" yeah , its... intreasting."  
  
"ok , if you say so. but still i think you were looking at him."  
  
kagome hurried up with her meal and walked quickly to her room.  
  
kagome  
  
how could i be looking at him like that am i crazy? maybe im just amazed at how nice hes being without inuyasha here.  
  
if rin could tell then i bet ... o no he probably saw me too! o my god , why did i do that .  
  
i just dug my grave. hes going to kill me. but maybe he didnt see me , but he did . ooooo, damn .  
  
regular pov   
  
she walks into the bathroom to see tht sesshoumarus room is right next to hers! she skips the bathroom and goes to the balconie , looking out at the stars.  
  
"why cant any thing be easy?"  
  
thank u , thank u , thank u everyone for the reviews. thanx 2: anon/im sorry i didnt update sooner.forgive me please. ladeekisz/ u r 1 of my best reviewers, thanx alot laura...hottease01/thanx for the advice chibi youkai/holy shit ur reviews always rock!! OV/i dont know who u r but u still rock hidden one/ i swear i will find u! and then u will b hidden no more. BWAHAHA!! j/k sango/miroku 4ever/ damn 2 slashy things , o well thanx any who! tanya/ i got cookies , i got milk , i gots reviews from tanya!!!! nightmareofcat/yes i do have nightmares of cats , because im allergic!achoo!j/k gianisesshie/u write sessy like my big sis so ur like super cool. :done: do u like ths chapter 2 ? then send me reviews! i dont know why the hell i keep rhyming. ill stop . thanx bye.  
  
-.- saquin 


	5. where is inuyasha?

  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYSHA , MAN IM GETTING BORED OF SAYING THIS!  
  
this chapter is i think my shortest chapter but hey atleast i updated it! tell me what u think . please im getting the feeling alot of people hate me and thats no good. whaaa. enjoy.  
  
'where is inuyasha?'  
  
normal POV  
  
kagome awoke the next morning to a maid putting clothes in her closet.at first it was alittle surprising until she remembered what had happened the night before. the maid looked up, she was a pretty catlady, with ears and a tale.  
  
"ah, i see you are awake ma'am. what kimono will you choose to were today miss?"  
  
kagome rubbed her eyes."kimono?"  
  
"yes madamn, i dont think the lord would like you running around barely desent."  
  
"o, yeah. ok...what kimonos?all i have is my uniform."  
  
"o no , dear i will get you something."  
  
the maid searches in the closet and pulls out a yellow and orange kimono with pink flowers on it.  
  
"will this do ma'am?"  
  
"yeah,..."  
  
after getting dressed she goes down stairs to eat breakfast, but sesshoumaru is not there.  
  
"rin were is sesshoumaru?"  
  
"he had things to do , so him and jaken are out for today and tomorrow."  
  
"o"  
  
kagome eats breakfast and afterwards goes to the garden to pick flowers with rin.then it hits her,'why isnt inuyasha here yet? is he still mad at me?i thought for sure he would come after me, but hes not here. did he get delayed?...or maybe he doesnt want to come get me. maybe hes reallyforgotten about me.'  
  
'how could he? im being silly he probably just thought a day wasnt enough for me to cool down. i hope.' the day goes on with the occasional thoughts like these, but she remains speachless. after all, wouldnt she seem like she used sesshoumaru , if she asked rin were inuyasha was or if she could find out easily?  
  
she went to bed worrying about inuyasha , had he really forgotten about her?  
  
i told u it was short. but then again i dont have alot of time in my life.  
  
o well.i promise the next chapter will be longer. im really sorry i couldnt write more sooner. and if you want to cuse me out thats ok , because i will kno why. id b really pissed off to if my fav. fic had a short ass chapter like this.well thanx.bye. please review.  
  
-.-saquin 


	6. i want to stay

  
  
DISCLAIMER:YES I DONT OWN INUYASHA , this is so tireing. o well, i finally updated , yeah! enjoy.  
  
ch. 6 'I want to stay'  
  
It was Sunday, sesshoumaru had to be gone a little longer then they first thought, so now she couldn't get her mind off of him.  
  
She kept wondering if he was all right but every once in a while inuyasha would cross her mind and she would wonder where he was.  
  
Later that day she decided to go for a much needed walk in the forest.  
  
She dressed in her uniform because she could run in it better, just in case something tried to do something.  
  
She went down to the stream, it was quiet. It was kind of surprising because she had always thought of the woods as a noisy place, full of life.  
  
She knelt down to take a drink.  
  
When she looked up there was a foot in front of her and as she got up she noticed it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why are you here?"  
  
"I was looking for you, where the hell have you been?!?"  
  
"I was ... um ... no where..."  
  
"Yeah right, there's no way you could've been out here for that long by yourself and have such a clean shirt. Besides didn't you say you were going with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Umm...yeah ... but ... well...where are the others?"  
  
"Yeah about that...you see we were looking for you and when we wee attacked by a demon. We fought it like usual but ... when I was fighting it, I made a wrong move and the demon threw me to this side of the forest."  
  
"O, so you have no idea where they are?"  
  
"You could say that...have you been staying with Sesshoumaru this whole time?"  
  
"...Yeah...but he is out for a while and...eh...er...i mean we ... or I ... didn't do...anything...not that way...I'm sorry...mmm..."  
  
"He hasn't killed you yet?"  
  
"Yet!!!!! What do you mean by that? Do you mean he kills people he invites in his house?"  
  
"How would I know I don't live there."  
  
"O right. Hey if your not staying any where...um...he wont be back until Tuesday and you don't have a...place sooo..."  
  
"What? You actually want me to go into that bastard's house and eat his nasty food so I can fall asleep on his dirty beds to wake up to his ugly face?!?"  
  
"Umm.. Well, when you look at it from a different way ... it might be a little nice... I mean..warm bed..real food...besides where else can you go?"  
  
"Fine but I'm not doing anything for him or his damn toad!"  
  
"OK."  
  
They walk to the mansion together. When they get there they get a warm welcome from Rin and a not so warm welcome from some of the servants.  
  
Kagome walked him up to her room to try to show him that Sesshoumaru's house was not held together by chains and hooks.  
  
Quickly after Rin pulls him from Kagome and drags him to his new room, on the other side of Kagome's!  
  
Then she sticks him in there as the servants take his clothes to wash and dress him for dinner. Kagome watches Rin outside of Inuyasha's door rocking back and forth.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Inuyasha to finish, so I can show him to the dinning room."  
  
"O.."  
  
"O yeah I got a letter from Sesshoumaru, he's coming back early. Yup he will be back before dinner starts!"  
  
"WHAT?!? BUT I TOLD INUYASHA...AND...BUT HE'LL TRY TO..."  
  
Kagome stood there for a second lost in space.  
  
'If Sesshoumaru comes home early and Inuyasha is here they will fight and his house will be recked. Then I will be kicked out, but I want to stay, but I can't just tell Inuyasha to come back when he goes away again. Oooo what should I do?'  
  
Yeah I finish ch. 6!! Please review. O and check out my original fic. its black winter. Its better then this one review please. New chapters soon ...I hope...  
  
bye  
  
-.-saquin 


	7. breathe part 1&2

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
sadly this story is coming close to its end. i hope you like the ending even though i kno sesshoumaru lovers will not like it, for i am one my self. but its supposed to be dramatic, so there is the drama. ok i kno its been long but, i had writers block . it was bad. here we go! warning some characters are ooc. thanx. enjoy!  
  
ch. 7 'breathe' part. 1  
  
The next day kagome snuck food to inuyasha, who had made his new room (a.k.a. the closet) confrentable it wasn't easy but her and rin pulled it off.  
  
So far sesshoumaru did not know his brother was in his home, even though he did have a suspicion about it, since every time he walked near kagomes room he could smell his brother.  
  
Kagome was outside with rin. The room was locked so inuyasha couldn't get out and sesshoumaru couldn't get in. after her and rin were finished taking a walk lunch was served kagome asked if she could leave, and sesshoumaru replied with a simple answer "if you want to, its fine with me."  
  
Kagome wasn't fully happy, she did enjoy the time she spent with sesshoumaru, even if it was just a few weeks. She was happy to see a little of sesshoumarus 'Other' side. Even though it was very small.  
  
That night she told inuyasha she was leaving. She really wanted to stay, but she could not act like she did before in front of inuyasha, even if he was a little mad at her for stuffing him in a closet, loving his brother in front of him was something she just could not measure. So she left...  
  
After she got her things and snuck inuyasha out by her window, she said he good byes to the person she really didn't want to leave. As she walked away she could feel them drift apart. air filled the space where she once slept and the hallways were just like her, empty.  
  
The moon was a thin crescent, resembling the one on sesshoumarus forehead. And as she walked with inuyasha she started to tear up. not because she left him or because she thought she loved him, just because she knew nothing would change after this. They would and were still enemies and they would try to kill each other.  
  
But at least while one would kill the other they could remember a more pleasant moment when they were together.  
  
ok, the two last ch.s r short so i put them together to make a part 1&2. so here is the last and final chapter to the story.  
  
ch.8 'breathe' part 2  
  
It had been two months since kagome had left the mansion. So far she had not seen sesshoumaru either. she couldn't remember much and she knew she loved inuyasha, but when she looked at the moon she saw the person who wouldn't leave her mind.  
  
And as him and inuyasha fought over they same stuff they had before, she couldn't see why. Why things had to be the way they were. she admitted that her life was a war before but this time she told herself it was a war inside her heart that would never be won by one or the other.  
  
She had closed her self up once. When she was mad at inuyasha, but as they fought the memories of all of them flashed before her as the sound of clashing swords filled the air.  
  
All they memories she shared with each of them, the memories they had, she would always remember and that night as she helped make dinner sango noticed it.  
  
"Kagome are you all right, you look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Yea, im fine. Just ... lack of sleep that's all."  
  
"Are you sure, during the fight today you looked very tense."  
  
"I was.. just into the fight. That's all."  
  
"really, is something on your mind?"  
  
"Not really. It just pops up every now and then ... when I see sesshoumaru. but its nothing big."  
  
"What troubles you?"  
  
"just things, you know from past times.but its OK now. "  
  
Sango nodded as the boys gathered around to eat. Kagome had not thought those things in two months, but when she saw sesshoumaru she thought about them. and that night she did not sleep. Nor any night until she completely forgot about what had happened.  
  
thus is why it was truly love for a moment.   
  
thank you to all who read this. its the end to this fic as we know it. good bye.  
  
-.- saquin.  
  
p.s.- i want to thank all who reviewed, even though there where not that many reviewers. but thanx any way.  
  



End file.
